


Garth is my Alpha

by GuardianoftheCrystal



Category: Alpha and Omega (2010), Garth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianoftheCrystal/pseuds/GuardianoftheCrystal
Summary: It has been sometime since I wrote something for myself so here is a fanfic of my human character Crys getting some love and romance from Garth from the movie Alpha and Omega.  Sorry for poor grammar.





	Garth is my Alpha

I awoke with searing pain causing through my body. I blinked several times but regretted doing so. My eyes were caked with dirt and pebbles. They stung horribly and I exhaled sharply but my body seethed with pain. Confusion clouded my thoughts, I couldn’t remember what happened. Had I fallen over maybe and the blow of the impact knocked me out? Perhaps, I was clumsy that way. Maybe I had an untied shoelace and that was what brought me down. 

But I then noticed my feet were bare, no shoes. That idea was ruled out so I had to think of another. A cold wind wrapped itself around me, goosebumps collected on both my arms and the hair on them rose gradually. It was pretty chilly. That was when I looked down and noticed myself, I was naked. 

I shivered again when this realization fell upon me. Where on earth did my clothes go? I was a fine looking man of course, no doubt there. Long red hair, a nice smooth thick chest, six pack of abs. Also don't forget the thick bulging biceps. I was pretty bulked up, but not a total muscle jock of course. 

I liked to be somewhere in the middle of being a twink and a jock. While admiring my naked form, I heard a sound. Low at first but soon gradually rose louder and louder. It was howling, the howling of wolves. A shiver ran down my spine. I began to take in my surroundings. That was when I noticed the strange ominous forest that surrounded me. How the heck did I manage to get here? 

My eyes flashed back and forth, seeing just how tall the trees were. They were massive unlike the trees back home. They were also very thick and seemed to be ancient. Roots digging deep into the earth. Once again the howling continued and this time it was much closer, panic began to rise within me. I was tempted to bolt and run but I held my ground. 

Suddenly loud barks and whines were heard as large wolves appeared over a hill a few miles away from where I stood. I held my breath, expecting them to launch an attack. But wolves didn’t attack for no reason of course, so I tried not to give them one. There were various colored wolves. Some had black fur, while others had dark grey or white fur. But there was one wolf that caught my attention the most. 

He was a handsome wolf with red fur on the top and a creamy underbelly. He had large green eyes and his head fur was thick like a mane. He had a nice body as well, curved with muscles. A puffed out chest and thick legs both back and front. His rear end looked pretty sexy as well. Wait, why was I admiring a male wolf? My eyes blinked shut for a moment. 

“What is this we have in our midst?” A white wolf inquired. 

“Looks like a two legged,” A brown wolf responded. 

“In our forest?” A grey wolf barked. 

“Impossible, the No Tailesses don’t come into the woods anymore,” Another wolf said. 

“Well, it seems we have one now,” the red furred wolf responded smiling toward my direction. “Where do you come from Tailless,” He demanded. 

I cleared my throat and observed the red wolf and tried not to stare or look threatening. “My name is Crys,” I said clearing my throat. 

“He can understand us, that is good.” the red wolf had said smiling. “My name is Garth, and this is the Northern pack,” He had said. “Humans are very rare here indeed,” 

“He can understand us, this is not normal,” A grey wolf said snarling. “We should chase him out of here now.” 

“Ease down,” The red headed wolf growled back looking at the grey wolf.

“Why have you come here?” Garth inquired. 

“I’m unsure,” I admitted rubbing the back of my head. “I was unconscious for the longest time, then I woke up here,” 

Garth could smell the confusion all over him, that told him he was telling the truth. “Well, Tailless have you any recollection of where you once had been?” He asked with a stern tone of voice. 

In the back of my mind, dirty thoughts began to occur. The voice of the wolf before him was sexy as hell, and his body. 

I sighed heavily, I tried to relax and stay calm. 

“What shall we do with him?” one wolf asked. 

“He’s naked, no clothes on.” Another pointed out. 

“Let us take him to the den, get him warm,” Garth said. “Then get him some food, awake the healer and have him check for any injuries.” 

The wolves were appalled that Garth was letting a human go into their den. 

The wolves escorted me to the den, it was a nice looking place. It was a massive cliff clinging to a mountainside, the den was beneath a slab of stone that was held up by a pillar of rock. 

Once inside the Den, I felt comfort. A fire had been struck to life and I neared it trying to warm my bare body. I was surprised that wolves were capable of doing such a thing, but then again wolves were smart. The healer had come at last, he was old. He had a set greying whiskers on his muzzle and almost white eyes. Was he blind? He cleared his throat and sniffed me. His nose went all over my bare skin. 

“Hmm,” the old wolf grunted curiously. 

“Never has a human been in this place before,’ 

“So I have heard,” I responded. 

“They tell me you have no memory of how you got here, have you damaged your head by any chance?” The old wolf inquired. 

I tried to think if I had hit my head while lying down, but nothing occurred. “I can’t recall.” Was my response. 

The wolf cleared his throat. “Hmm, interesting.” He said. 

“So Garth is your Alpha?” I inquired. 

“Yes, he is,’ The old wolf had said. “He has been our Alpha for almost seven Summers,” He had said smiling. “He’s a noble leader,” 

The old wolf shifted and suddenly began to stand up on two legs, like a human. My mouth gaped open at this. “How did you do that?” I asked. 

“We all can do it,’ The old wolf replied. “A gift from the Moon Mother, all wolves can walk on two legs, but most prefer to stand on all fours, like our ancestors have done so before,” 

I was amazed. I sat there watching the old wolf walk and stride like a human. His body was also handsome, but more wethered. He had pure white fur with patches of stormy grey fur. He looked me over observing my body to make sure there was no broken bones or limbs. 

“You seem healthy, minus your memory loss.” He had pointed out grinning. 

“But there is a matter of your nudeness,” The old wolf said. He clicked his paw and walked back into the den and then returned. He had in his paws a cape. The cape looked pretty neat. It was stitched with owl feathers and made of buffalo fur. He draped it across me and I held it. “Thank you,” I said. 

The old wolf nodded. “My name is Lune,” he introduced himself with a warm smile. 

“Crys,’ I said. 

“The Alpha will wish to meet you after your inspection, I’ll summon him at once.” Lune had said. 

I sat there by the fire, nodding. Now it all made since, that was how the wolves obtained fire, they were anthro beings. I remembered stories from my own world of Anthro Beings. Creatures with the ability to walk on two legs. 

It was just a legend of course, but now it was real very real. 

I stood up after the old wolf had left, reverting back to his feral form. I observed the insides of the den and noticed that there were drawings on the stone wall, cave paintings. They seemed to tell of a story of a struggle from long ago.

“That is the story of the past,” Garth’s voice had said smirking. 

I turned around and looked toward Garth, smiling. “Oh is it?” 

“Yes,” He had said. 

“Our pack was once at war a long time ago, the North and the East.” He said. “I belonged to the Eastern pack.” 

“But then a union was set forth and together the pack joined as one.” He paused a moment. 

“But then the Alpha and Omega, Humphrey and Kate well, they were assassinated and thus the peace treaty was destroyed.” He had said with a sad tone of voice. 

“The packs separated and the Eastern wolves went toward another direction, while I remained here to once again continue to reunite the remaining pack members of the precious pack.” he had said. 

“Well, you must be doing great then.” I said nodding. 

“Indeed,” Garth said. He shifted from his feral form into his anthro form. I was taken aback. He was even more handsome this way. He had nice thick muscular legs, a handsome set of abs and large biceps, much larger than my own. I gulped anxiously. 

Garth walked closer to me, he observed the robe that was on me. “That is the peace robe, it was made once the union of the tribes had happened,” Garth said grinning. 

I smiled softly. “It feels nice on my bare skin.” I said nodding. 

Garth took a deep breath, those emerald green eyes gazing at me. 

I felt my cock starting to twitch between my legs, I gasped softly. 

Garth looked down, noticing my cock twitching. A grin displayed across his muzzle. “Well, what’s this?” He asked. 

He walked toward me getting closer. My breathing began to quicken. His smile only grew wider as he looked at me. 

“I ugh, think your handsome.” I blurted out unexpectedly. I tried to stop myself but it sort of just happened. I always adored masculine men, and Garth of course was no exception. He was incredibly handsome. 

Garth’s paw reached forth and place itself on my chest, he caressed my muscled body and a rumble came from the back of his throat, a murring sound possibly like a purr? The wolf smiled. “Well, I’m glad someone enjoys my body.” Garth said coolly. 

I nodded my head vigorously. “Indeed, its sexy,” 

Garth’s ears perked up at that. “Sexy huh?” He then smiled and pulled his paw back. He would then flex his arms, those muscles clenching and rippling in response. 

I could not believe that this was happening to me, and all at once too. He was flexing his body making those muscles seem much bigger. My hand reached up and I placed it on his chest and pressed firmly against the chest. Garth smiled wide at this. 

“Hmm, now travel downwards,” He ordered. 

For some reason hearing him say that in a demanding tone of voice was so seducing. 

Garth leaned forward and grasped the back of my head with his paw, he pushed me in close. We kissed. I could feel both our lips mash together his tongue slid inside my mouth. I moaned. Our tongues danced with each other, swirling and swirling around each other like two snakes about to mate. 

I breathed in, feeling his hot canine breath shoot down my throat. I pressed myself against Garth and felt his muscular body against my own. My cock throbbed between my legs now, full blown erect. 

Garth seemed amused, really amused indeed. “So, big guy.” Garth said abruptly. 

“What would you like to do?” He asked. 

Such a simple question, but with loads of answers that soon swarmed my head. I couldn't’ breath I was getting incredibly excited. I had no idea that these events would befall me, and so swiftly. But of course I wasn’t complaining, not in the least. 

Garth smiled. “Hmm,” He pondered. “Turn around.” 

I obeyed instantly, turning myself around. I revealed to him my ass cheeks. 

He reached a paw and began to caress my rear end, I shivered. He smiled and grinned. “I have an idea, but of course I want some foreplay first.” Garth said. 

“F-four play?” I stuttered. 

Garth nodded. He turned me back around and once again pressed both our lips together. We made out passionately. My heart thudded a hundred miles an hour. I was so incredibly nervous. I was still a virgin, never having had made love to another guy before. 

We broke the kiss and then he shoved me down onto my knees. I could feel the cold stone floor on my knee caps. I exhaled sharply and noticed the swollen sheath between the wolf’s legs. “What of the others?” I asked. 

“No one will disturb us, I gave the orders not too,” Garth reassured me. 

I smiled wide. My hand reached forth and my fingers caress around the swollen sheath. Garth exhaled sharply. 

I opened my mouth and slid the whole sheath into my warm moist mouth and wrapped both lips around it and started to suckle on it. Garth growled deeply and placed both paws of his on the back of my head. I could feel the sheath swell quite dramatically. That thick penis starting to seep out from the canine’s hiding spot, Garth moaned. 

I pulled out the throbbing dick and saw it fling into the air bouncing up and down. 

The canine dick had various hues of pink and red to it, I could see the veins stretching toward the top like lightning bolts. I saw the curved cock tip pulsating, precum oozing out from it. “Suck me off,’ Garth ordered. 

“Yes sir,” I said opening my mouth nice and wide. I slid in that hot sexy dog dick into my warm moist hole and sucked it down as far back as I could. I gagged on it almost, but slowly adjusted to the size of the man’s dick. I could feel the cock thrumming in my throat. 

I suddenly pulled the dick out of my mouth, saliva coated the entire surface. Garht looked at me with a concerned expression on his muzzle. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“N-nothing,” I admitted blushing. “But I was wondering, can you lay down?” I asked. 

Garth studied my expression for a moment, he saw the pure bliss in my eyes. He nodded. 

Once he laid himself down, he placed his left arm over the back of his head and reached for his cock with his right paw and raised it up. “Is that better?” He had asked. 

Some drool leaked out from my mouth, I nodded. “Yes sir,” I said. 

I got on my knees and hands, all fours pretty much and crawled over onto him. I loomed over the handsome male. “Damn,” I said in a hushed tone. 

“What?” Garth asked. 

“Just, all this time I’ve been looking for someone to love, and well he just so happens to be right here.” 

“Well, I may love you back as well,” Garth said. We kissed again. It was a brief making out session like the last one. Our tongues and lips touched and then we pulled back. I focused my attention on that throbbing staff between the wolf’s legs. 

I pondered over a moment, wondering if I should take that dick straight up my asshole. But then an idea occurred in my head. I wanted my ass to be rimmed. I crawled over toward Garth and smiled. “And sir?” I asked. 

“Hmm?” He responded eyes looking up at me. 

I blushed once I said this. “Can you um maybe lick my asshole?” I asked. 

Garth chuckled. “Get over here,” He had said. 

I got myself to a point where my ass was now facing Garth, the canine smirked wide as he grasped both my ass cheeks and spread them apart. He revealed my puckering manhole and grinned. “Nice and tight, just the way I love my men.” 

Garth’s wet tongue escaped his muzzle, soon shoved into my anal ring. I shivered and moaned. My eyes closed and my hands grasped the ground beneath me. My toes curled as I exhaled. 

That wet tongue stretched my anal ring, that pink flesh stretching nice and wide at the invading appendage. I continued to make loud noises of pure bliss. I could feel the wetness of the tongue soak into my asshole. I pulled back. 

Garth once again remained in position, lying on his back his left arm over his head flexing. I smiled wide. “Ready to be mounted?” I inquired. 

Garh smiled. “Question is, are you?” He shot back chuckling.

I knew I was, I was born ready for this moment I just had to be. I got myself up and then prepared myself to slide my ass down onto that throbbing canine dick. 

“Ready,” I said grasping the wolf’s appendage, my hands caressing the tip of it gently, I lowered myself downward and embraced myself for impact. The cock tip throbbed and shot a bead of precum right at my anal ring, I shivered. I slunk myself downward and STRETCH! My anal ring spread open nice and wide. 

A wave of sensation washed over me. At first I didn’t feel the pain because the pleasure was just so wonderful, but once the pain did kick in I winced. “Ugh!” I cried out. 

Garth growled loudly, he leaned his head back on the stone rock he leaned up against, he maneuvered himself a little bit, his paws wrapped around my hips. 

Garth began to buck his hips forward, that large cock plummeting itself into my asshole. I winced at the impact of the cock drilling my insides but I was enjoying it nonetheless. It was an awesome feeling that washed over me, a feeling that I was practically begging for the past few years of my life. 

“God that feels so freaking good,” Garth barked in surprise as he slammed my asshole Thrust after thrust that large dog dick plowed my rear end. Feeling it swell and throb inside my anal ring was probably the ultimate feeling. I gasped and shouted with blissful glee. 

“Yeah Garth, ugh fuck my ass,” I begged the red wolf. 

Garth continued thrusting rapidly, loud growls escaped past his muzzle, he ground his teeth. The muscled body of the wolf flexed with labored breathing. Thrust, thrust, THRUST! Soon his knot slid out from his sheath, a nice thick bulbous piece of flesh at the bottom of the canine’s dick nice and reddish pink. 

“I’m close to cumming” Garth warned. 

“Ugh, gods fucking cum in me my Alpha,” I begged him. “Jizz inside of me!” 

Back arching, a growl erupted from his chest Garth howled. His cock blew up like an erupting Volcano, thick massive wads of cum oozed out from his tip. The cum shot inside my anal hole and it was feeling incredible. 

“Ugh!” I gasped loudly feeling the wet sticky sensation overwhelm me. Suddenly more pain throbbed in my asshole. I could feel the wolf’s knot slide right into me pressing deep in there. The cock tip ground right against my prostate and I shouted loudly, fireworks firing in my eyes. 

Garth breathed heavily, his tongue lolling out from his mouth. He rolled us both on our sides, his large muscled arms wrapping around my body. I could feel his warm muscles grind against my backside. 

“That was heavenly,” Garth said smiling. He nibbled my neck gently with his teeth. 

I smiled, my own cock throbbed between my legs, aching for release. “Yes it was,’ I said. I felt Garth’s paws lower down toward my legs. My heart was still thudding a hundred miles an hour, I was sweating now after the labored courting we just had. 

Stroke after stroke brought me so much closer to busting my load. I could feel the cum churning in my balls. I moaned. 

Garth smiled at me and clinched a paws at the base of my dick, another paw reached forth and clasped my nuts eagerly. I arched into the wolf’s chest and howled loudly myself. My cock throbbed once more, bouncing into the air and exploded. Thick wads of man seed gushed out from my cock tip, dripping down on all sides and even basking my own chest. \

The relief washed over me and it was so overwhelming. I leaned into Garth’s chest and closed my eyes my breathing was heavy. “Ugh, so fucking good,” I said calmly. 

“I’m glad,” Garth said smiling. “Because you are my little sex bitch now,” Garth said grinning.


End file.
